Veronica Harrington
VERONICA HARRINGTON is a character and the primary villainess on the OWN network series, The Haves and the Have Nots. She has been played, since the first season, by actress Angela Robinson. In 2015, Robinson won a Gracie for her role of the villainous attorney. Background Veronica is a haughty and unspeakably bigoted woman who hides her scorn and displeasure of those who are beneath her behind a classy facade. She is the wife of Judge David Harrington, a business partner of Jim Cryer and is a friend of Katheryn Cryer (although Katheryn sees her housekeeper, Hanna Young as more of her best friend). She worked hard and fought her way up the social ladder from her days of living on the South Side of Chicago. She attended an Ivy League school, and learned the class and dignity that would come into play with her new upgrade in class. She currently works on occasion as an attorney, but she is mainly a socialite. The Harringtons have one son, Jeffrey, after she had had several abortions over the years. She thought she was pleased for Jeffrey to be alive, but when he came out as gay, she was horrified and also very angry about that. Due to this, Veronica's relationship with her husband has taken a hit; as well as her relationship with Jeffrey. Her plan is to make her son straight, no matter what David or anyone else says, and has been working hard to derail any same sex relationship her son might have, even going so far as to threaten him with being jailed if he doesn't do as she wants. She has pushed him with several women, the most notable being a woman named Melissa, which he really had no liking of, and even though they had sex, still had no liking for her. Veronica is determined to have her son be straight, her reputation being much more important to her than her own son's well-being and happiness. This has made David a lot more angrier than anything. In fact, she knowingly manipulated Melissa, who was ovulating, into sex with her son in order for her to get what she wanted. Veronica is also a recovering alcoholic, having been through rehab many times herself. Because of that, she set up a drug treatment program which Wyatt Cryer was a part of. Her interactions with Hanna have varied. At first she looked down on her and totally treated her like merely a servant, but deep inside she saw a strong woman, like she is, and not prone to take any nonsense and she begins to respect her. She doesn't really approve of Katheryn's close friendship with Hanna, seeing as she thinks that someone as rich as Katheryn shouldn't be fraternizing with the hired help. However, Veronica eventually grows to like her and the two get along, having won her favor when she helped her son, Benny, be exonerated of a crime he did not commit. A crime, which her own husband set up, to snare Candace, but accidentally snared Benny. From the second season on, Veronica has shown herself to become more and more unspeakably evil. She will not hesitate to put her own family at risk to get what she wants. Her fighting towards her own son and her plans to even have him beaten up, having allied herself with a thug named Quincy, who once had been the boyfriend of Candace Young, to get her way. She is intent on making sure that she gets her own way, at the expense of everyone else, including her own children. David has really become disgusted at Veronica for her lack of morals and viciousness. She has shown the depths of her viciousness by sending Quincy to beat her own son up after he refused to reveal where Candace was. Her friendship with Katheryn is also tenuous when the former tells her that Jeffrey is gay and she needs to begin to accept that, especially after the loss of her daughter, Amanda. However, Veronica is not wanting to hear any of it. She doesn't like that Hanna is more closer to Katheryn than her, which she thinks takes away from herself. However, Katheryn would prefer Hanna over Veronica. The evil woman shows that there is no level that she will not stoop to in order to achieve her aims. Case in point, she orders Quincy to beat up her son; and then orders another prisoner to savagely rape and assault Wyatt Cryer in prison. This enrages Jim Cryer, Wyatt's father, who promptly puts a order for her death out. This does not faze Veronica. She begins to seduce Hanna's son, Benny, which causes her to gain Hanna for an enemy. However, Jeffrey allies himself with Wyatt, and gives him information that would not only bring down Veronica, but would also bring down Jim and Katheryn. In the season finale, the information Wyatt and Jeffrey have against their parents bears fruit and D.A. Sallison has Jim, Katheryn, David and Veronica arrested. Katheryn reveals that a lot of Veronica's facade is exactly that, a facade! She is detested by her family, she is deeply in debt to the bank where Katheryn is the head of the board of directors; and it is also rumored that she slept with Mrs. Cryer's father to get a scholarship. This shows that Katheryn has really no liking for Veronica. Category:The Haves and the Have Nots characters Category:Harrington family Category:Fictional African-American people Category:Fictional lawyers